Pikario
ist eine Fee vom Erdbeerg in ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. Pikario ist der kleine Zwillingsbruder von Kirarin. Pikario machte seinen ersten richtigen Auftritt in Folge 22. Zuvor kämpfte Pikario gegen die Pretty Cures unter den Namen . Äußere Erscheinung thumb|190px Pikario ist eine kleine cremefarbene Fee, die kräftig blaue Harre und einen flauschigen, blauen Schweif hat. Sein Pony fällt leicht über sein Gesicht. Seine Ohren haben eine ähnliche Färbung wie seine Haare. Er trägt eine blaue Beere mit zwei grünen Blättern, die an der Beere hängen an der linken oberen Hälfte seines Kopfes. Um seinen Hals hat er eine lila Krawatte gebunden. Pikario hat blaue Augen, die in ein grünes Gradient übergehen und einem gelben Stern mit vier Zacken enthalten. Außerdem trug Pikario während seiner und Kirarins Zeit in Paris eine weiße Kochmütze. An der linken Seite der Kochmütze war die blaue Beere mit den zwei grünen Blättern angebracht, die Pikario sonst in seinem Haar trägt. thumb In Folge 40 erwacht Pikario aus seinem Schlaf im Schrein von Lumiere und hat von Lumiere neue Kräfte erhalten, die er verwendet um die Pretty Cures vor Glaives Attacken zu schützen. Die Kräfte Lumieres erlauben ihm nicht nur Pretty Cure-ähnliche Attacken einzusetzen, sondern geben ihm auch eine neue Gestalt. So trägt er eine weiße Uniform die mit goldenen Knöpfen zugeknöpft ist. Um seinen Kragen trägt er eine lila Krawatte, die von einem goldenen Stern zusammengehalten wird. Die Uniform hat hellblaue Ärmel. Rio trägt einen schwarzen Gürtel mit goldener Gürtelschnalle. Dazu trägt er weiße Hosen und schwarze Stiefel die bis zu seinen Knien reichen. Außerdem trägt Rio einen großen, weißen Umhang. Seine Frisur erinnert stark an die von Julio, ist jedoch etwas kräftiger in der Farbe. Anstatt von zwei schwarzen Blättern trägt Rio zwei weiße Blätter, die von einer blauen Beere und zwei kleinen, grünen Blättern gehalten werden. Seine Augen ist blau, gehen aber in eine grünliche Farbe über und zeigen einen gelben Stern mit vier Zacken. thumb Nach den Events in Folge 40 zeigt Pikario, dass er immer noch die Kraft besitzt sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Obwohl er wieder denselben Namen annimmt als her noch Julio war, , ist seine Erscheinung komplett anders. Seine Haare sind hellblau gefärbt und er trägt sie ihn einem langen Pferdeschwanz, welcher von einem Accessoire, das seinem Haarschmuck als Fee und seiner ursprünglichen Ohren ähnelt. Innerhalb von geschlossenen Gebäuden trägt Rio ein hellblau, fast weißes Hemd mit einer blauen Weste. Außerdem trägt er weiße Hosen und hellblaue Schuhe. Draußen trägt er über seinem Hemd eine dunkel blaue, zugeknöpfte Jacke und einen grau-blauen Schal um seinen Hals. Während der Weihnachtsfeier in Folge 45 hilft Rio den Pretty Cures im KiraPati. Dabei trägt er eine hellblaue Version der KiraPati Uniform. Diese besteht aus einem weißen Hemd über dem eine weiße Schürze getragen wird. Am Kragen wurde eine weiße Blume sowie eine lila Krawatte gebunden. Rio hat die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch gekrämpfelt und trägt eine weiße Kochmütze. Backstory Pikario und Kirarin in Paris thumb|Pikario und Kirarin in Paris In der Vergangenheit waren Pikario und Kirarin zusammen nach Paris gereist um dort zu ihre Kochkünste zu verbessern. Zuerst hatten die beiden Schwierigkeiten einen Platz zu finden, an dem sie von den Menschen lernen konnten. Doch dann fanden sie die Kochstube von Jean-Pierre Zylberstein, einem etwas eigenartigen Bäcker aus Paris. Jean-Pierre erlaubte den beiden Feen mit ihm in seiner Küche zu backen. Anfangs waren beide engagiert und entschlossen ihren Traum zu erreichen. Jedoch konnte nur Kirarin den Traum der beiden erreichen. Während Kirarin eine menschliche Gestalt erhielt, verzweifelte Pikario an seinen Waffeln, die scheinbar nie perfekt waren, bis seine düsteren Wünsche von Noir erhört wurden. Mit den Kirakiraru in Pikarios Herzen verwandelte er ihn in Julio. Pikarios einziges Ziel war es seitdem besser als seine eigene Schwester zu sein.KiraKira⭐ Folge 22 Julio VS. Pretty Cure thumb|Julios Maske zerbricht|left Julio kam zurück nach Erdbeer-Hill, eine Stadt die am Fuße des Erdbeerberges liegt. Dort gab er Gummy und seine Freunde traf und ihnen ein besonderes Item überreichte, welches ihre Stärken erweitern würden, wenn sie Kirakiraru absorbieren. Nachdem Gummy von den Cures besiegt wurden, zeigte sich Julio den fünf. Auch er versuchte das Kirakiraru der Menschen zu stehlen. Er versuchte stets die Kirakiraru der Pretty Cures zu stehlen, was ihm jedoch erst in Folge 17 gelang. Mit den Kirakiraru einer Pretty Cure konnte Julio Pretty Cure ähnliche Attacken einsetzen. Jedoch war er am Ende der Folge von den Pretty Cures und ihrer neuen Attacke Sweets Wunderful A La Mode besiegt worden. Besiegt zog sich Julio zurück und erklärte, dass er Süßes hasse. thumb|Julio kommt zurück in [[KiraKira⭐ Folge 21|Folge 21]] Nachdem sein Stab von den Pretty Cures zerstört wurde, verharrte Julio in Noirs Welt. Er wollte nichts mehr als Rache. Rache an den Pretty Cures. Noir erhörte sein Wunsch auf Rache und extrahierte einen Teil der Kirakiraru aus Julios Herzen und gab seinem Stab ein neues Power-Up. Mit seinem neuen Stab machte sich Julio auf die Suche nach den Pretty Cures, die er zusammen mit Kirarin, Pekorin und dem Ältesten auf dem Erdbeerberg auffand.KiraKira⭐ Folge 21 Obwohl Julio kaum noch Pikario gleich sah, erkannte Kirarin sofort, dass Julio ihr Bruder war. Sie hatte nach ihm verzweifelt gesucht, nachdem er aus Paris verschwunden war. Sie hoffte, sie könnte ihn mit ihren Worten davon abbringen die Pretty Cures anzugreifen. Jedoch konnten ihre Worte ihn nicht erreichen. Julio hielt einen Groll gegen seine Schwester und behauptet dass alles was ihm geschehen war ihre Schuld war. Doch Cure Whip spürte, dass dies nicht seine wahren, inneren Gefühle waren. Zusammen mit den Anderen Cures konnte Cure Whip Julio besiegen und Julio wurde wieder zu Pikario.KiraKira⭐ Folge 22 Doch obwohl die Cures Julio besiegt hatten, war Pikario nicht bereit mit ihnen, oder mit Kirarin, zusammen zu arbeiten. Er war immer noch wütend auf das was in Paris passierte. Und beweiste den Cures dass die Dunkelheit ein Teil von ihm war, in dem er Waffeln backte, die keinerlei Kirakiraru enthielten. Kirarin machte sich währenddessen Vorwürfe, sie hätte nicht verstehen können wie ihr eigener Bruder sich fühlt und sei schuld daran dass er nie wieder etwas Süßes backen kann. Noir, der zuvor die Dunkelheit in Kirarins Herzen spürte, suchte Kirarin auf um die Dunkelheit ihn ihrem Herzen zu verstärken. Dabei wurden Pikario und Ichika, sowie Julios Stab, in das Innere Kirarins Herzen gezogen. Kirarin war bereit ihren Traum eine Pretty Cure zu werden aufzugeben, um dafür für immer an Pikarios Seite sein zu können. Cure Whip bat daraufhin Pikario - der dank seines Stabes wieder zu Julio wurde - Waffeln für Kirarin zu machen. Widerwillen folgte Julio ihrer Bitte und übergab die grauen Waffeln an Kirarin, die diese aß und Pikario erkannte, dass in seinen Waffeln sehr wohl noch Kirakiraru zu finden waren. thumb|Julio rettet Kirarin|left Anschließend wurden die Drei aus dem Inneren ihres Herzens befreit und Kirarin bekam die einzigartige Möglichkeit eine Pretty Cure zu werden. Zusammen mit den Kirakiraru der Pretty Cures und den Waffeln, die Pikario zuvor für sie gemacht hatte, erschuf sie ihr eigenes Pegasus Parfait. Noir, der es nicht glauben konnte, dass Kirarin es schaffte, sich von der Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen zu befreien, schoss einen Pfeil auf Kirarin um zu verhindern, dass eine neue Pretty Cure geboren wird. Julio beschützte Kirarin und rief ihr zu eine Pretty Cure zu werden, so wie die beiden es sich erhofft hatten. Kirarin vollendete ihr Parfait und verwandelte sich in Cure Parfait. Besorgt flog Parfait zu Julio und nahm seinen Stab, der sich sofort in ihr Parfait Rainbow Ribbon verwandelte. Nach dem Kampf entschuldigte sich Pikario bei dem Team, während seine Kirakiraru in den Schrein von Lumiere schwebten.KiraKira⭐ Folge 23 Rückkehr Rios thumb|Rio rettet die Pretty Cures in [[KiraKira⭐ Folge 39|Folge 39]] Seit dem Kampf gegen Vibry in Folge 23 verweilten Pikarios Kirakiraru im Schrein von Lumiere. Langsam erlangte Pikario seine Kirakiraru zurück und in Folge 39 gab ihm Lumiere neue Kräfte, die ihm erlaubten Attacken einzusetzen, die fast so stark wie die der Pretty Cures waren. Rio nutzte seine neuen Kräfte um die Cures vor Glaive zu schützen. Im weiteren Kampf lenkten er un Vibry die Nendos und Glaive ab, damit die Pretty Cures genug Zeit hatten um neue Süßwaren herzustellen um genug Kirakiraru zu erzeugen, welches die Umgebung von Diables Fluch bereinigen könnte. Dieser Plan scheiterte jedoch, da der Fluch Diables sofort alles Kirakiraru absorbierte, das die Cures erzeugt hatten. Wieder schien es als wären die Cures Glaive unterlegen. Als Rio sie ein weiteres Mal vor ihm schützen wollte, zerbrach der Stab, den Cure Lumiere ihm gegeben hatte. Die Splitter riefen die Tiere der Stadt. Diese backten anschließend zusammen mit den Feen vom Erdbeerberg das Süß-Schloss, welches den Cures eine neue Kraft gab. Mit der neuen Kraft konnte Glaive besiegt werden.KiraKira⭐ Folge 40 thumb|left|Rio alleine im Wald in [[KiraKira⭐ Folge 41|Folge 41]] Nachdem Glaive und Diable besiegt waren, schien einiges wieder normal zu werden. Vor allem für Kirarin. Sie war sehr froh, endlich wieder ihren Bruder bei sich zu haben. Jedoch war Pikario weniger erfreut darüber, besonders als sie ihn nach Erdbeer-Hill begleitet hatte. Am nächsten Morgen bat Ciel Rio darum ihr bei den Süßigkeiten zu helfen. Erst weigerte er sich, doch dann nahm er den Schneebesen in die Hand und erzeugte das erste Mal seit langem wieder Kirakiraru. Die beiden Zwillinge waren überwältigt vor Freude. Diese hielt jedoch nicht lange an, da wütende Bäcker und Konditoren den Laden betraten und sich darüber beschwerten, dass ihre Backwaren keine Kirakiraru mehr besaßen. Dabei beschuldigten sie Rio, der daraufhin den Laden verließ. Ciel folgte ihm und fand ihn im Wald auf. Sie, Ichika, Himari und Aoi versicherten ihm sie würden nicht glauben er sei an den fehlenden Kirakiraru schuld, jedoch erklärte Rio dass es irgendwo sehr wohl seine Schuld war. Wie es sich herausstellte, stahl ein Nendo die Kirakiraru der Torten der Stadt. Dieser Nendo hatte Rios Gestalt angenommen. Cure Macaron und Cure Chocolat deckten den Trick auf und fanden heraus, dass die Inhaber der Bäckerein von Diables Fluch beeinflusst waren. thumb|Ciel und Rio Während die anderen drei Pretty Cures gegen Elysio kämpften, versuchte Ciel Rio aufzuhalten die Stadt zu verlassen. Rio erklärte ihr, dass er in Erdbeer-Hill viele Sünden begangen hatte und deswegen nicht hier bleiben könne. Doch Ciel konnte ihn überreden zusammen mit ihr hier in Erdbeer-Hill zubleiben und zusammen einen Laden aufzumachen. Nachdem die Cures Elysio zurück schlagen konnten, entschuldigten sich die Inhaber der Bäckereien bei Ciel und Rio. Und Rio hatte eine Platte voll mit Waffeln für alle gebacken. Die Reaktion der Bäcker und Konditoren auf die Waffeln, die ihnen sehr gut schmeckten, erfreute die Zwillinge sehr.KiraKira⭐ Folge 41 Eine Neue Welt thumb|Noir stielt die Kirakiraru von Vibry und Rio Nachdem Rio und Ciel entschieden haben, dass sie zusammen einen Laden in Erdbeer-Hill halten wollen, plante das Team Ichikas Geburtstag zu feiern. Jedoch bevore Ichika die Kerzen ausblasen konnte, griff Diable erneut den KiraPati an. Dieses Mal war Diable jedoch anders. Er griff die Personen im Laden an und stahl direkt ihre Kirakiraru. Die Cures, Vibry und Rio liefen aus dem KiraPati um zu sehen, was passierte und sie fanden ein in Dunkelheit getauchten Erdbeer-Hill und scheinbar Elysio. Vibry und Rio erkannten jedoch, dass es sich nicht um Elysio handeln konnte, da diese Dunkelheit eindeutig das Werk von Noir war. Anschließend griff Noir Vibry und Rio an und absorbierte deren Kirakiraru. Während des Kampfes zwischen den Cures und Noir konnte sich Elysio von Noir trennen und schuf eine Welt in der es weder Hass noch Liebe gab.KiraKira⭐ Folge 46 In dieser Welt war Pikario eine einfache Fee, ohne Gefühle und ohne Kirakiraru. Erst nachdem Cure Pekorin die Cures er rettete und das Team der sieben Cures sich Elysio annahm, erlangte er sein Kirakiraru zurück.KiraKira⭐ Folge 47 thumb|left|Ciel und Rio in [[KiraKira⭐ Folge 49|Folge 49]] Nachdem die Cures Elysio besiegten und die Erde, und all ihre Bewohner mit jedermanns Kirakiraru retteten, landeten sie vor dem KiraPati, wo Rio, Vibry und der Älteste bereits auf sie warteten. Alle zusammen feierten schlussendlich Ichikas Geburtstag.KiraKira⭐ Folge 48 Ein Jahr später kamen alle wieder zum KiraPati zurück, um noch ein letztes Mal zusammen zu backen. In dem Jahr ist viel passiert. Rio und Ciel haben, beispielsweise, viele Back Wettbewerbe gewonnen. Im Epiloge der Staffel sind noch ein letztes Mal Rio und Ciel zusehen. Sie besitzen mittlerweile den Laden den sie sich zuvor erträumt hatten und schienen recht erfolgreich damit zu sein.KiraKira⭐ Folge 49 Fähigkeiten In Folge 40 erwacht Pikario aus seinem langen Schlaf und hat von Cure Lumiere seine eigenen Cure-ähnlichen Kräfte erhalten. Mit einem magischen Stab stellt er sich gegen Glaive und beschützt die Pretty Cures vor seinen Attacken. Die Kraft des Stabes ist annähernd so stark wie die der Pretty Cures. Als die Cures sich aufmachen neues Kirakiraru zu erzeugen bleiben Rio und Vibry zurück um die Nendos und Glaive von ihnen fernzuhalten. Da es den Cures nicht gelang neues Kirakiraru zu erzeugen kehren sie zum Berg zurück um sich dort erneut Glaive zu stellen. Während dieses Kampfes wird Rios Stab zerstört als er die Pretty Cures zu beschützen versuchte. Außerdem hat Pikario, genauso wie seine Schwester, die Fähigkeit sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Wissenswertes *Rio und Ciels Geburtstag fällt auf den 30. Juli. *In ursprünglichen Versionen war geplant, dass Pikario eine Pretty Cure unter dem Namen , und somit die erste männliche Pretty Cure, wird. Diese Idee wurde jedoch von Toei gestrichen und Pikarios Identität als Cure Waffle fand keine Rolle mehr in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. **Nach der Ausstrahlung der 37. Folge von HUGtto! Pretty Cure wurde in einem japanischen Tweet Cure Waffle und Cure Pekolin erwähnt, was dafür sprechen könnte, dass Pikario sehr wohl als Pretty Cure gezählt wird. *Pikarios Name kommt vom Japanischen ピカピカ (pikapika), was so viel wie "glänzend" bedeutet. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Kategorie:Maskottchen Kategorie:Einwohner Erdbeer-Hills